Bloodlines and Blood Lies
by MyNamesNotAlice
Summary: The third installment of the Abominations series.


**Hey! Sorry it took forever to get this one up! I wanted to get the story line and everything spot on! So rate and comment! ...Or else Nash will find you.**

* * *

Kate shuffled through some old yellow folders that had yet to be scanned. She'd been working a good portion of the night, caffeinated green tea fueling her work effort. Her head hurt from thinking. Liz missing, Devon on about Abe, that new girl, the U.N.

Running her fingers through her hair she sighed and dared a glance at the small digital clock that projected the late hour for her to see. 12:46 pm.

It wasn't necessarily the amount of paper work that was keeping her awake, but worry. The new agent, Zander, there was something not right about her, the way Abe trusted her so readily with his secrets, the way they had seemingly ran off together up north. Not to say it couldn't have been Abe's idea, what with all the stress that has been put on him lately, that could account for him acting so rashly. Still something wasn't right, she was a vampire, and vampires were known for being able to seduce and hypnotize people to do their wills, or lure them to their deaths.

She massaged her forehead. 'Or maybe I just need sleep.' She thought. Downing the last little bit of her tea she made to turn off the light when the door was ready to head for bed, when the door had been thrown open. And five minutes later she was still sitting in her office, not shuffling through folders but instead listening to Johann complain about Panya's hybrid monkey.

"Will you just let the poor dear get to sleep for Heavens sake!" Panya exclaimed. But Johann wasn't deterred. "This is exactly what I am talking about!"

The mummified woman looked at him dully. "What in God's name _are _you talking about?"

"You invoking _false concern _for her, rather then refuting my claim."

Panya laughed slightly. "Well he's a monkey mostly, they're mischievous, they grab things. Why make anymore of it then that?"

Kate sat listening to the bickering, hand across her eyes, wanting nothing more then to get some sleep.

"Ah! And _these_ are just a coincidence then? We're really supposed to believe that?" He said. Brandishing a set of keys, jingling them slightly in front of Kate, who stared boredly at him.

"You said that before and I still don't know what you mean."

Johann pointed accusingly at Panya. "One of these keys opens the door to the former green house. You know the one where we house all the beast we rescued from the Indonesian Island. Along with _her_!"

"The pelican-monkey stole the keys on purpose?" Kate asked slightly more intrigued. Slightly but not much.

"_Preposterous_!"

Johann shook his glass dome. "We _know _what you _do_, Panya!" He exclaimed. "You get into the minds of animals of lower intelligence and used their bodies like _puppets_. That's how you contacted us in the first place _isn't_ it?"

"And she's been trying to get us to release those creatures since she arrived! It all makes sense."

Panya spoke again. "Does it? After I released the animals what was I going to do? After all you would just round them up and put them back again. Seems a silly thing for me to do."

"_There_! That patronizing tone again!"

Kate lost it. "SHUT UP!" She snapped. "You see these? These are files of cases I _never _would have taken six months ago! In fact I never would have even heard about them! But now with the U.N. money keeping our doors open, we've got U.N. oversight." She knocked a folder full of papers from her desk spilling its contents all over the floor. "Oversight that means I have to check out every single creaky board they say I have to. My days-and-my nights!- Are filled with this crap!" She stood up. "And you!" She pointed at Johann. "Are keeping me up so I can hear about your paranoid fantasy! Which, by the way, would never have happened if you had been where you where supposed to be- on _monitor duty!_" She hooked a thumb to the door. "A duty your going to fulfill _right _now!"

Johann stuttered slightly, obviously flustered that she wasn't siding with him. "But , Kathrine-" She snatched the keys out of his hands. "And give me those _God damned keys!" _

Panya clapped behind her. "Brava, dear. Brava!" Kate rounded on her. "_Give it a rest!_"

"Oh well I-" The mummified woman said taken aback. Kate cut her off.

"_This_," She jingling the keys in front of her. "Wasn't a coincidence. Your pelican-monkey pal's not enough for you anymore, is that it?" She continued with out waiting for a response. "If you want something you can't just take it! That's not how things work around here!"

"Sweetie-"

Kate rolled her eyes and pointed accusingly at her. "Cut the _crap,_ Panya. You've been doing your best to stay on the fringes of our group for _months_. Either you're part of our team or you're not." She opened the door wide. "_Figure it out_."

Panya's expression was unreadable. "_Now get out and let me sleep!_"

Nyaida took a long drag on the cigar feeling the smoke burn down her throat and fill her lungs before blowing it out into the night.

Abe sat next to her dragging on his as well. The man they'd encountered, Abe told her, was Benjamin Daimio, who had since left to retrieve somethings from his 'secret camp'. While he was gone, Abe told about what had happened back in 2007. "Johann, I think is still bitter over what happened." Abe told her. "He had that body, he was alive again, and that thing Ben turned into kill it."

The vampire nodded. "I can understand that." She said simply. Abe shook his head. "But you see having that body he skipped out on his duties, personally I think it would have been better if I'd never brought those things back. Now all he does is sit and stare at the under developed one that he can't have." Abe sighed and looked over at her. "I killed an innocent man that night, and then Johann," He scoffed. "Said he wouldn't have a problem destroying Ben..." She touched his arm gently but said nothing.

A twig snapped from behind us but neither of them flinched. "I could here you coming from a mile away." Abe said, taking another drag.

"And I could see your fire from _twenty _miles away."

Abe turned to face him. "I like that. _My _fire. _You _lit it. Good cigar by the way. Doesn't quite fit into your whole _survivalist _image though, does it?"

Ben set his bag down and sat next to Abe. "Don't know about that," He grunted. "I sure as hell couldn't survive without 'em."

"So did you get all the gear you needed from your 'secret' camp."

"Boundaries are important, Abe. Good fences make good neighbors, right?" He lit his own cigar.

Nyaida now got a better look at the former Captain. His long shoulder length black hair was tangled and unwashed. His beard was scruffy and matted, she noticed smoke waft out from the tear in his cheek as he held the cigar to his lips.

"You sure took a chance looking for me out here, just because of some 'Bigfoot' sightings in the area."

Abe shrugged. "Bigfoot, Wendigo, close enough, I figured. Seemed worth a shot." Ben cocked an eyebrow.

"It did? I mean, what if you _had _found Daryl out here? What was the plan? Ask him if he'd seen me?"

"My thinking was that Daryl had killed you-" Nyaida frowned slightly as he said this. "-And that _yours _was the soul inside the Wendigo now."

Ben looked at his cigar before throwing it into the fire and turning away slightly. "Look Abe," He began, turned to face us a pitiful look on his face. One that shown pain and remorse. "That wasn't me. That-" He frowned searching for words. "I could never have done any of that, any of it. _Ever!" _

"I was trapped inside that thing, seeing it all happen. Seeing its claws rip into _my _men. But it _wasn't _me."

Nyaida stared into the fire watching the yellow-orange flames pop and dance against the darkness. She knew the exact feeling he was describing, she'd been there, down that dark path. Inherited that from her father. The hunger that, if left unchecked, could make you crazy, the slightest thing could set you off and next thing you know a whole village is massacred, and your standing there, blood dripping from your lips, your only option to run and pray it wouldn't happen again.

"Ben," Abe said from my left. "I wouldn't have come here alone if I thought it was."

"Okay, okay thanks."

Abe stood up and straightened his jacket. "I've been searching for you because I thought you might need help. And I knew you wouldn't come to us looking for it yourself."

"And I _still _won't go back with you. You can't expect me to face those men again. Or Kate. Or Liz." He frowned. "Or Johann."

Standing up he stretched out his arms motioning to the trees around him. "This is where I belong now. No one to hurt out here."

"No. No one." Nyaida finally said. "A few hours ago Abe and I were in this town miles southwest-"

"Marekeos?" Ben questioned.

"You know don't you?"

Ben hooked a thumb at the fire. "Why else would I be practicing lousy light discipline? Happened a few weeks back. Not a soul in town. No sign of anyone at all."

"No sign just empty. Like this forest. Because I haven't heard a single animal since we left the car." Nyaida noted looking behind her. "But I _know _there is something out there."

"I felt it before." Abe agreed. "Something pulled at me. It almost hurt."

Ben looked over at us. "Don't start, Abe."

"When did I ever stop? This is my job? You do know whats going on in the world."

"I know. The whole things going to hell!" He growled. "I know how the Bureaus been handling things. A whole battalion wiped out in China? I _won't _let that happen here." He shook his head. Greasy hair falling around his face. "No. Listen, I got a lot of ghosts looking over my shoulder waiting for me to make things right."

Nyaida fidgeted uncomfortably, fighting the urge to look back behind her again half expecting that if she did she'd she the twisted remains of the villagers.

"And this is were I can do that. Nowhere else. So yeah, there is something out there," He looked at Nyaida then back at Abe. "But I can handle it." He looked away. "And if I can't-who cares if I die?"

Nyaida stared at the man she met not an hour ago and felt an overwhelming feeling of sorrow and compassion for him. Got that from her mother she figured. Empathy something her father never had. Maybe it was that his words struck her so deep was the fact that she'd thought them her self. If she were to die, if she had died, would anyone have known or cared? She thought back to Hellboy and wondered if he ever thought about his sister anymore.

"Okay, well," Abe started veering away from the subject of death. "We're here now, and we didn't bring a battalion, so maybe you could fill us in."

"Or just him." Nyaida spoke up. "I really have no business in this do I?"

Ben pulled open his bag. "Nonsense, you have as much right as anyone. Maybe tomorrow though." Extracting three sleeping bags he laid them down by the fire. "Right now lets get some shut eye."

I felt an uncomfortable weight on my chest, my body stretched to tearing point. I felt like I was being pulled through a tube, unable to move unable to breath. I panicked. Flexing my muscles against the bonds, I grunted in strain. And then just as soon as it had come, the restraint was gone.

"You are a curious one-" A voice like none other on earth said from the blackness.

I shot up expecting to wake, in the sleeping bag I'd fallen asleep in, from a bad dream. Only that wasn't were I found myself.

The sky above me was a deep grey, the trees wet from falling rain. In front of me was a man. Long grey hair falling around his shoulders mixing with his equally long beard. He appeared to be in an old grey robe, an orange stoned ring glistening on his left hand. "You're very curious."

I narrowed my eyes and stood up to face him. "And you are?"

He laughed coldly. "You know me child." He began to change in front of me, body his eyes shown a bright gold, his hair receded into his skull and small horns grew out of his forehead and all in an instant he stood before me, holding a large snake as a scepter in his left hand, towering over me. Astaroth.

"Your Hellboy is running out of time." He said voice now low, managing to sound both unholy and majestic.

"What?" I questioned. "What are you talking about?"

The setting around me changed. The sky split into a bright red, like freshly drawn blood. The trees dead in the bone dry soil. But the most horrifying thing came when I turned around.

Legions of beasts, thousands to count. Giants looming above the rest, crude but effective axes and hammers raised for battle. Ape like creatures, Frog creatures, wolves, orcs, trolls, goblins, and elves. My mothers people decrepit, angry looking things now, not even shadows of the majestic beings they once were.

" I have now shown you both this. But I have no power here." Astaroth spoke. "A hundred thousand creatures with no fear of bullets or fire, straining to be unleashed upon the world of man. The queen is in her tower, and your, _brother_," He said slowly. "Is attempting to reach her, but he can't not do it alone, or with the noble dead of Britain."

I frowned. "Hold on what are you saying?"

"If he succeeds the world will never know of this, it is a battle to be fought on distant fields, and if he fails-" Astaroth's voice faded off allowing my mind to fill with horrific possibilities.

"But," Astaroth picked up. "If he were to call that other army out of hell, for they are the only power I know that can sweep the field clean."

"Army out of Hell?" I snapped. "You expect him to do that?"

"If he believes he's good, that he was brought into the world to do good, then surly it can only be-"

I pulled out my side arm and fired. One. Two. Three. Three rounds straight into his chest. The vision ended.

"Listen to me, that is _never_ going to happen! My brother is a good man, a _good man_!"

Astaroth supported himself against the side of a tree. "You don't seem to get what is at stake here. If he were to succeed by calling up this army and wiping out these thousands the humans would live on and never know of any thing."

"It would kill him wouldn't it." I said flatly. A pain filled my chest like a dagger to the heart. "Wouldn't it!"

"If he fails he will be dead surely, but if he succeeds the future is still unclear."

I leveled the handgun at his face. "What does it matter to you if he calls up this army? Why do you care that he does-"

"Care? I was there the day the child was born!" Astaroth said with conviction. "The day his _real _father made him to be what he is!"

"His _real father_ was Professor. Trevor Buttenholm! _He _raised him! _He _taught him to be a _good man_!"

"Never was a living thing created to be so much and yet chose to be so little." He paused. "All though you belong to our world more then you know."

"What the hell are you on about-" I hissed.

But he was gone. And the rain began to fall heavier and in sheets. Thunder and lighting crashed overhead.

"Damn."

A rustling beside me woke me. I was laying on my back, hard ground underneath me.

"Well good morning flipper." Ben's voice said from my left.

I blearily looked around. "Good morning, Ben." Then noticing the empty sleeping bag next to me I added. "Where's Nyaida?"

Ben grunted. "Hell if I know, I just got up." He said. "Figured she wandered off to take a piss."

"I should go look for her-." I started.

"No, no, no, I got something else for you to do," Ben interrupted. "I'll look for her. I know these woods better then anyone."

I knew Ben was right but that didn't help stifle the worry.

After packing up our equipment Ben led me to a small lake who's waters were black as tar.

"Local's call it Hell's kettle." Ben explained. "If there were any locals left."

"Names for the lakes in England?"

Ben shrugged. "Couldn't tell you. It's just a really deep lake. Bottomless supposedly. Anyway, _this _is the center of it all. All those bad vibes, you and that girl talked about, come from right here—and it only started about a month ago. Been trying to figure it out, but that tannic water, black as night... there's just know way to know whats down there."

I had already begun to undress. Slipping of my jacket, boots, and pants, leaving me in only my shorts, belt, and black t-shirt.

"Well, there is _one _way, right?" I said.

"Lucky you showed up, isn't it?" Ben said as I climb onto a fallen tree that hung over the lake. "You know there_ is equipment_ people use to do just this sort of thing. You realize that ."

"No shit? Do me a favor, then? Bring me some on your next visit." He said sarcastically before I drove into the ink black water, slicing into it with out a sound.

Rain drenched me to the bone. I was cold and uncomfortable and completely unaware of wear I was. Then I noticed a clearing up ahead where a large gathering of people where standing around a small inn.

"Finally, people." I mummbled. "Maybe I can find out where the hell I am."

The closer I got the more bizarre the people seemed. All in tattered rags that hung from exposed bones, skin dried and stretched taut over hands that held swords. Some wore suits of armor tarnished with time, helmet visors pulled lower to obscure their faces.

I slipped through the crowd, none moved or even seemed to acknowledge me. Entering the inn noticed a small bar to my right, a mousy haired woman whipping out glasses stood behind it. The sound of sobbing drew my attention away to a red haired woman sobbing at the table by the window, a large golden sword laid in front of her.

"That's a nice sword." I said awkwardly.

She looked up and I realized who she was. "Alice?" I half asked. Her eyes widened. "You know me?"

"Yeah," I said taking a seat. "Your the baby that was replaced with a changeling, back in, what was it?" I though. "'59, Hellboy brought me to visit you a few times when we were in the neighborhood. You probably don't remember-"

She shook her head. "No, no I do!" She said. "Your the elf girl!"

I laughed slightly. "My mother was." I explained before changing the subject. "What's with the sword?"

Suddenly she looked distressed. "It's Hellboy's" she said. "Was anyway. It's Excalibur."

"He was here?" I asked. She nodded. "Alice, you have a lot of explaining to do."

And so she began to explain the long winding and completely strange tale. Half way through, as she explained about how they had seen each other in a dream when they both were at Dagda's funeral, I stopped her and ordered a bourbon.

"Dagda's dead?" I asked in disbelief remembering how he had taken over as the King of the Tuatha de Danann.

Alice nodded sadly. "Murdered." I hung my head. To many people have been murdered in cold blood.

Sipping my bourbon I listened intently taking in ever aspect of the story. Hellboy being the King of England. Pulling Excalibur from the stone in Morgan Le Fays castle. "Well that explains the 'noble dead' that are surrounding this place." I mused.

She continued on telling about the attack when they were driving and about the Queen of Blood, Nimue.

"He's going to face her himself?" I asked a little too loud earning an odd glance from from the mousy haired woman.

Nodding sadly. "He said something didn't feel right. That is gut was telling him no."

"Well he was right about Morgan, don't trust her." I said seriously. "Believe me, there has to be something in it for her, something bad. I'd bet my whiskey on it."

"Still, I wish he'd take the sword..." She smiled slightly, tears still in her eyes. "He said that when this is all over, that he'd come back to the Bureau. He asked if I'd like to live in America." She wipe fresh tears and apologized.

"No need. Look when was he last here? Maybe I could catch up to him, or-" She cut across me looking up.

"Take the sword with you." She said. "Take it, I...I can't just throw it away after all her went through to get it."

I looked at her, brow furrowed in a look that I hoped projected uncertainty and yet understanding. "Alice, I don't know..."

She shook her head. "Please...?"

Sighing I lifted the artifact. "He just left?" I questioned. She nodded. "About 45 minutes ago."

"Don't worry, Alice," I said. "I'll find him. He's my brother, I got his back."

She smiled at that.

I apologized to the woman at the bar for not being able to pay, and set out again, wading through the army of dead people who know all turned in attention as began to march after me.

"Oh...crap."

Hellboy stared at Baba Yaga, not believing he was honestly considering cutting a deal with her.

"And if I do?" He grumbled.

The witch sighed. "The world is done with me," She began. "I live in a dream of a Russia long gone, and there I will remain...till the world ends."

She looked up at him holding out her hand. "Only let me have two eyes to see that end come."

Hellboy looked at her hand, aged and grey, nails long like claws. He tossed his cigar to the ground. "Okay..."

I ran, hard and fast leaving the army behind me. Taking up this sword would not mean I was going to lead some undead army, no way that wasn't the deal. Come to think of it, what exactly was the deal? Good thing for me that the undead army couldn't move _that _fast.

"Pleeeeeeese..." A hoarse voice called faintly. "Leeee do thooil..." It called again in Irish.

I followed the sound and what I found surprised even me. A pig hung from a noose, bleed from several bullet wounds.

"What happened to you?" I asked. Moving closer slightly to examine the shells on the ground.

The pig coughed, blood bubbling out from the side of its mouth. "Hellboy..." It started. "When he burned me with the iron...I wanted revenge, but not all this." It coughed some more. "Forgive me."

"You were the changeling." I said. "That took Alice's place weren't you?"

"Gruagach..." He moaned.

I raised my eyebrow. "I knew a Elvin man by that name, my uncle introduced us, long ago. When they went to kill the giants that had risen, you rode out with his sons."

The pigs sighed. "That was a good day..."

"Two of my uncles sons were killed that day."

He looked up at me but didn't say anything. "Your the one who brought Nimue upon us?" I asked. "Aren't you?"

"I only wanted revenge..."

"Don't you have any idea what you've done?" I hissed. "You might have just as well killed us all."

He began to sob. "Please princess..." He cried softly. "I just want to die..."

"Looks like your shot up pretty good already."

"Cursed to suffer but not die..." He explained. "Till the world ceases to turn."

"Well," I began. "Lets hope that day doesn't come for a long, long time." My voice sounded bitter and cold, even to my own ears.

As I walked away I heard he mumble another apology, and I had to admit, to myself and no one else, I did feel sorry for him.

But I had other places to be and so set off for a place I had spend a lot of my time after having left Aenam, Renvyle, Ireland.

Renvyle had changed, significantly. Though still breathtakingly beautiful. Standing on the shore I could see off in the distance a small island. The Island known long ago as Áit Scíthe, Place of Rest.

I enlisted the help of a small boat captain who was more then willing to take me up to the island. That was one of the things I loved about this land. Up here people helped other out, they didn't turn them down, they treated everyone as friends.

My mind drifted to the memories of the small village. I shook my head and concentrated on the choppy blue waters. I shivered slightly. Maybe not the best thing to concentrate on.

If I ever get back to the Bureau, I thought. Make a note to have Abe teach me to swim.

The man, Adan, asked if I wanted him to wait here while I went about my business. I declined and thanked him again.

A few small houses where set up on the west end of the Island, no one, it seemed, ventured to the southern end. The burial end. Maybe it was some kind of Elven magic that kept the humans away. Whatever it was didn't matter at this time. I was here to visit my mothers grave, for the first time since I'd run away.

A small stone set into the ground, a Celtic royal seal engraved on its rough weathered surface. "Ceadaigh dom sliocht." I mumbled in the old language. A rumbling began, deep in the earth, followed by a cracking noise before the ground in front of me gave away, revealing an old passage way I had seen ages ago.

I descended the steps, and the memories flooded me, bombarding my mind. My mother's long red hair, pale smiling face, bright green eyes, clad always in white. Apposed to my father, face gaunt and lifeless, eyes a burning red. When a war between the human's and magical beings broke out, I went against him and fought. When I returned I could remember he wasn't pleased at all.

"_You should know better then to go against me," He snapped. Backhanding her to make his point clearer. "Do you have any self control!" _

_Nyaida stood still as a statue looking her father in his cold dead eyes, but never said a word. _

"_You are a disgrace to me." He hissed. "Eca-som." He said to his guard, who was every bit as brutal as he. "Take her to the cells, maybe a few years of..." He thought over his choice of words briefly. "Reform. Will set you straight."_

_Eca-som came behind her and bound her wrists with rope. Tying it so tight as to make her hands numb, and her wrists bleed. _

"_Uncle will find out about this." She said carefully. "And when he does, you'll be sorry. The Elven world is where I belong." _

_He slapped her again before Eca-som led her away. _

I stood in the royal burial hall. Sea water leaked through the ceiling giving the room a briny scent laced with old air.

My mothers was in the middle, to there left, Nuada and his wife and sons. To her right Dagda.

The words that had been inscribed on it shone brightly still, despite the lack of up keep. I couldn't help but think that she must be dust by now. There she was right it front of me. Six feet under, did she even know her daughter stood so close, half wishing she could join her in peace. No one would know, certainly no one would find her body. Abe wouldn't miss her, would he?

I sighed and laid down, stomach feeling empty and yet strangely like lead. I cried myself to sleep.

"_Nyaida." A voice soft like the wind called. "You have to get up."  
I grunted and waved the voice away. "Child you must." It said._

_An ear splitting scream filled the room. I shot up looking around and realized I wasn't in the tomb anymore but a circular room that seemed entirely of stone. A hole in the ceiling allowed the full moon's light to shine down onto an alter where a woman was chained on a stone alter. Long red hair that looked crimson in the dim light, Blood stained white gown that was shredded to rages so that she appeared mostly unclothed. _

_My heart felt as though it was being stabbed, my breath caught in my throat, I realized who the woman was. _

"_Mháthair..." I whispered, eyes wide in horror, now I knew what I was witnessing. My mothers death._

_Three figures gathered around her. One was covered in coarse black hair, its legs ending in cloven hooves, two horns rose from its skull, its face elongated like a horse._

_The second was tall and deathly skinny, boney arms ending in sharp pointed fingers that seemed to have an abnormal amount of digits, all stained dark at the tips from what I could guess was blood. _

_The third was tall, and strongly familiar, Astaroth. _

"_You son of a bitch!" I screamed jumping at him only to fall straight on my face nose cracking horribly against the stone ground. He was like a ghost and I couldn't interfere. Blood dripped down my face and pooled in the back of my throat, I spat it on the floor. _

_My mother struggled, chains rattling against the stone. A fourth figure emerged holding a glass chalice. Hatred erupted in me like lava from an active volcano. The he was, the man who ruined my life, there stood my father. _

_He smiled down at my mother. "Tá súil agam agat a bhain dó." 'I hope you have suffered.' _

_She screamed again, shouting word that I couldn't make out. My father, if he could be called that, nodded towards the skinny demon, who smiled widely exposing a mouthful of sharp needle like teeth. It raised one of its fingers, sliding it across her throat spraying blood over Astaroth, before father raised the chalice and collected it till the glass container was crimson._

_He raised it. "My brothers," He said. Look of triumph on his face. "To the end!" He brought the cup to his lips and took a drink before passing it around. _

_I was sick. Sick with rage and sorrow. I closed my eyes and wished more then anything to leave, to wake up back in the cold tomb. _

"_Wake up!" A voice screamed. "Wake up!"_

_I looked and for the first time in my life I felt like fainting. The stood my mother looking down at me throat torn open, blood dripping down over me. "He's here, it was all a trap!" She screamed. "Wake up!"_

I sat up screaming, drenched in cold mist from the leaking ceiling. My head ached and the taste of blood, my blood, was fresh in my mouth. Reaching a cautious hand up I touched my nose and recoiled in pain. It was broken.

I looked down, my cloths were bloody.

"So now you know..." A deep sophisticated voice said from the shadows. "I knew your mother's restless spirit wouldn't let anything lie."

I jumped up, hand shooting to my holster for my side arm. It wasn't there.

"Looking for this I presume?" He said holding up my gun.

"No, why would I be looking for that?" I said nonchalantly.

He laughed coldly. "I knew you'd be here," He said. "You would return here one day."

"You killed her." I hissed. "Why?"

"She would have interfered with the plans." He said. "But now they are no more. The elves are fading, all turned to her side. Mab, is dead. She was the last of the pure bloods. Her blood painted on the face of a beast by Nimue, to make her champion."

He scoffed. "But your '_Hellboy_' killed him."

I smirked. "Good on him."

"I'm so disappointed in what you've become." He said feigning sorrow."

"You wouldn't be the first." I said. "Your a demon aren't you?"

He seemed to think before answering. "Yes." He confirmed. "I am Armaros. I was the eleventh of twenty leaders of a group of 200 fallen angels-"

"Watchers..." I said.

He nodded. "I guess now you would consider me a demon."

I said nothing, I stepped closer to him, and closer to Excalibur I had hidden under my BPRD jacket.

"Tell me..." I started, buying time. "What would she have interfered with?"

"Ah, see, I knew you'd come around," He said. "I knew you'd want to know. See our people are from Hyperborea, they where the followers of Hecca-Emem-Ra, the black goddess. Hecate, and as she was cursed to never bear the sun again as were we."

"So your not a vampire..." I moved closer still to the sword. Almost, so close.

"Depends on what you definition of a 'vampire' is. I am immortal, I feed on blood, I have no soul..." He chuckled lightly. "Nyaida, you must see, it is your destiny, its in your veins. You are the link to Heaven and Hell."

"Explain?" I was so close.

"The elves are pure, descended from the angels who had no choice but to fall with us, the ones who were responsible for the creation of the Ogdru-Jahd, the seven who spawned the three hundred sixty nine Ogdru-Hem. Plans are in motion, already Nimue's army grows thousands strong. Your '_brother_' has a choice, Astaroth tried to convince him to call forth that army from hell."

I smirked. "Bet he decked that mother fucker didn't he..."

My father's face remained blank. "Yes, it seems his temper gets the best of him."

"It piss's him off when someone tries to get him to destroy the world..."

"His is only the harbinger of the Apocalypse, we are the one's who will rule over this world of men. The new race is emerging..."

"The frogs?" I was so damn close.

"Yes," I smile contorted his face. "And I'm pleased to see you have become quite acquainted with the one from the sea."

"Abe, you mean?" I said.

"Yes, the amphibious man," He said. "But even after he takes up his crown, the Ogdru-Jahd will wipe the slate of this planet clean and we will live in a New Eden. You and I how it is supposed to be..."

"Your supposed to be dead!" I shouted. Grabbing a hold of the golden hilt I swung it, bringing it down in a tearing blow that lopped off his left arm. He screamed in pain and surprise.

My gun slid across the floor, I grabbed it and leveled it at his head.

"Give me a reason," I dared him. "One reason I shouldn't blow your head off you soulless piece of shit!"

He began to laugh, taunting me. "Kill me and you'll never know..."

"Never no what? Where the treasures buried?" I sneered. "Give me a break..."

I fire a shot into his stomach and into his chest. "Bleed out _father_."

He fell back clutching at the wall, slippery from the leaking, trying to keep himself up. "This isn't over..."

I turned my back on him and began walking out. "Oh its only just begun..."

* * *

**GASP! Will Nash ever be the same? Will she ever find her way back to the Bureau? Rate and Comment and maybe I'll get the next one out faster! **


End file.
